


Heart Spell

by Galacticbunny, Sunshine_and_fuckin_rainbows



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: AU, Fairy Tale Curses, Multi, fairy tale AU, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_and_fuckin_rainbows/pseuds/Sunshine_and_fuckin_rainbows
Summary: Once Upon A Time,There was a powerful Sorcerer Prince... or so the tale goes. One that has the power to save the world at it's darkest hour.__________Welcome to the fairy tale au no one thought they would want but are getting. Get ready for End of the World 2.0, Curses, Memories, and sadness oh my!
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Kudos: 3





	Heart Spell

**Author's Note:**

> “The heart of man is very much like the sea, it has its storms, it has its tides and in its depths, it has its pearls too”  
> ― Vincent van Gogh, The Letters of Vincent van Gogh

* * *

_ Once upon a time,  _

_ In a faraway place and yet close to home lived a Sorcerer Prince so powerful he could break a palace of stone and sorrow with the snap of his fingers.  _

_ One day, the Prince’s soul was stolen by an evil enchantress looking for the power of the Prince.  _

_The two fought and before she stole his soul he cast a curse: “For my soul, you seek, where the moon is at its strongest when it is stronger than the daystar. Is then you can break the heart.”_

_ T _ _ hen he was gone, but not dead. For the Prince has said to return by the strongest power, at the world's darkest hour. _

* * *

__

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Paige for yelling at me to write out this au. Now it's gonna be co-written and that's pretty cool. Thank you to everyone on Discord for cheering us on with this silly and sad au.


End file.
